


melody of tears

by orphan_account



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, M/M, Songfic, eddie's still dead, this is just sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24013075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Richie let out a bitter laugh, “The way he said said ‘Stay with me, baby’ despite the tears in his eyes his voice was a melody. It always was, everything about him was perfect.”
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 4





	melody of tears

Richie shivered. It wasn’t a cold shiver either. It was one of the ones you feel inside your bones. The kind that made June feel like September. Like  _ that  _ September. Riche didn’t even want to be sitting here. He wouldn’t be if the other Losers (and his agent) didn’t force him to be. “Now Richie,” she had a sweet voice. If you could taste sounds it would probably taste like honey or strawberries. “I want you to go back to the night before you left your hometown. What do you remember.” 

Richie took a deep breath, “I remember…” 

\------

It was cold, which wasn’t entirely uncommon for a stormy day in Maine. Richie had a distant memory of Bev telling him he’d grow into his looks, but as Richie looked into the shattered mirror he didn’t really see it. Sure, he was taller, a lot taller, but he still had the same huge glasses amplifying his eyes, the same unruly curly hair. Not much had changed. Richie tore his eyes away from the reflection in the mirror. He still needed to get ready, after all,  _ his  _ Eddie was waiting. 

\------

“How did all of that make you feel?” 

“I don’t know, glad I got better glasses I guess?” 

“Richie.” 

“Right, sorry, uh, it was surreal, he was mine, and I was his. Like that bullshit, you’d read in a crappy romance novel and think ‘Wow! That’s never gonna happen to me!’ though, I wish someone had told me that the sweetness of it doesn’t always last.” 

“Okay,” she jotted something down on her notepad, “You can continue.” 

\------

Richie knew he couldn’t drive to Eddie’s house, it would wake Sonia up if she heard the car engine. So he walked. He matched his steps to the rhythm of the rain as he went, already hearing Eddie’s lecture about how he was going to get sick, but Richie didn’t care about that. He wanted Eddie to be the first to hear his news.

\-----

“Which was?” 

“I’m getting there Doc, calm down.” 

\------

The pebble hit Eddie’s window. “Richie! Took you long enough! You’re soaked, come on in!” After Richie climbed in the window Eddie spoke again, “You know, you can just come in. It’s always unlocked.”

Richie pulled him in for a quick kiss, “It’s funner this way.” 

“That’s not even a word. Anyway, what did you want to tell me?”

“Oh! Right! You know how I sent some of my material to some of the big guys in LA?” Eddie nodded, a confused look on his face, “They loved it! They want me to work for them once I turn eighteen!” 

“Holy shit ‘Chee that’s amazing! I’m so happy for you! So you just write shit for them and send it out there?” 

“About that, I, uh, I gotta move out there. To LA, they want me on the show.” 

Eddie’s face dropped, “You what? Rich, that’s only less than a week away.” Richie was suddenly very interested in his dirty converse. “You’re leaving?” 

“You could come with me?” 

“You know I can’t do that, baby. I’ve already gotten into college.” 

“I know.” 

\-----

“Why didn’t you tell him about the possibility of having to move out there before?” 

“I just, I didn’t think I’d make it. I thought they’d turn me down and I’d move to New York with him and open a shitty record store or something.” 

“So you doubted yourself?” 

“I guess?” 

“Okay, carry on”

\-----

It was a day before Richie was flying out to LA, he was shoving important stuff in his bag, having the rest flown out later. It was storming again, it was raining a lot for a September, but Richie didn’t notice that much, he was in a rush. That’s when he heard something hit his window, he looked out. It was Eddie, his black coat a little too big on him to be Eddie’s coat. “What are you doing here!”

“I miss you fuckface!” 

“I’m leaving tomorrow.” 

“Don’t go. Stay with me, baby! Don’t leave please!” 

“I-I have too, I can’t stay.” Richie took a moment to think about how surreal this was. Eddie Kaspbrak was standing out his window in a downpour, begging him not to leave him. 

“I know, I’m sorry. I’ll always love you.” 

\-----

“And that was the last I saw of him.” 

“Before earlier this year correct?” 

“Yeah, but, he was married. And now he’s dead, and the last chance I had with him was ruined by me wanting to famous. He’s dead and gone and I’ll never see it again. I’m not even sure if he always did love me as he promised.” Richie let out a bitter laugh, “The way he said said ‘Stay with me, baby’ despite the tears in his eyes his voice was a melody. It always was, everything about him was perfect.” 

“It’s okay to be upset over losing him, Richie.”

“I never wanted to be alone, and now the love of my life is dead, and it’s my fault. I’ll never get to hear his voice again.”

**Author's Note:**

> want me to write something? or yell at me? find me here!
> 
> twitter~ FINNPHOBIA
> 
> tumblr~ richie-is-bichie


End file.
